Uma Noite Uma Brincadeira Um Amor Revelado
by Ana Lucia Nunes
Summary: Fic escrita em conjunto com o Thiago Potter First..... Shortfic HarryHermione..... Sem comentários.... leiam e façam a vossa própria avaliação....


Uma Noite. Uma Brincadeira. Um Amor Revelado.

Harry, Ron e Hermione estavam na sala comum dos Gryffindor. Hermione estava lendo um livro, enquanto os dois rapazes estavam a fazer os trabalhos em atraso. De vez em quando Harry olhava brevemente para Hermione e se perguntava como é que ela já tinha feito todos os trabalhos, mesmo os que os professores tinham pedido naquele dia. Voltando a olhar para a sua composição sobre poções de cura, Harry viu que já não iria conseguir concentrar-se. O moreno vivia com a melhor amiga no pensamento. Sabia que a amava, mas tinha medo de não ser correspondido. Tinha descoberto o que sentia pela morena no dia em que foram atacados no Departamento dos Mistérios e Harry temeu ter perdido a melhor amiga para sempre. Foi a voz de Ron que o despertou dos seus pensamentos.

- Hermione. Será que você poderia dar uma vista de olhos e ver se está boa? – perguntou Ron, esperançoso.

Hermione baixou o livro que estava a ler e pegando o pergaminho das mãos de Ron, em silêncio leu-o. Quando terminou, rompeu o silêncio.

- Está bom, Ron. – ela disse, fazendo o ruivo suspirar de alivio.

- Então, eu vou-me deitar. – Ron falou. – Boa noite.

Harry seguiu o amigo até ele desaparecer nas escadas. Assustou-se quando ouviu a voz de Hermione.

- E você, Harry? – ela perguntou. – Já terminou?

- Ainda não. – o moreno respondeu.

- Então, eu ajudo-o. – Hermione respondeu e puxando uma cadeira sentou-se ao pé de Harry e começou a ler a composição do amigo.

Harry estava tão concentrado a olhar para Hermione, que nem percebeu que esta já tinha terminado de ler e agora o encarava.

- Harry? – ela chamou, estranhado o silêncio do amigo. – Estás bem?

- Sim estou. – Harry respondeu, acordando dos seus devaneios. – Com está a redacção?

- Está boa. – a morena respondeu. – Só falta acrescentar umas coisas e estará boa.

- Obrigado pela ajuda. – o moreno agradeceu, virando a sua atenção para a composição.

- Bem, eu vou-me deitar. – Hermione falou, cansada. – Até amanhã.

- Fique mais um pouco. – pediu Harry, suplicante. – Por favor.

- Ok, senhor Potter. – falou Hermione. – Mas o senhor fica a dever-me uma, porque eu realmente queria ir dormir.

Hermione voltou a sentar-se na poltrona e agarrando o livro que tinha depositado em cima da mesa ao lado de Harry. Os dois ficaram em silêncio e de vez em quando Harry virava a sua atenção para a morena sentada, mesmo ali ao pé dele.

- Terminei. – falou Harry, rompendo o silêncio que se tinha instalado entre eles.

Hermione levantou a vista do livro e pediu a composição de Harry para a ler e ver se tinha algum erro. Após mais uns minutos em silêncio, Hermione deu o seu sinal afirmativo e disse que a composição estava boa. Fez menção de se levantar, mas foi impedida por Harry que pegou na sua mão.

- Fica mais um bocado, Hermione. – o moreno pediu, com cara de cachorro sem dono.

- É bom que tenhas um bom motivo para eu ficar aqui, Harry. – resmungou Hermione, sentando-se ao lado de Harry no sofá.

Os dois ficaram sentados lado a lado, em silêncio e nos olhos deles reflectiam-se as chamas. Hermione estava quase a adormecer de aborrecimento quando teve uma ideia para acabar com aquele silêncio.

- Hei, Harry! – ela falou, animada com a ideia que teve. – Vamos fazer jogo? Algo para nos distrairmos e talvez quem saiba, conhecer melhor as nossas personalidades e gostos.

- Pode ser, mais não creio que eu precise de te conhecer mais. – o moreno concordou, também ficando animado. Ele estava sem saber o que falar com a amiga. – Como é o jogo?

- Eu iniciarei uma frase e tu irás terminá-la. – explicou a morena. – Queres começar?

- Dá aí um exemplo para eu ver se consigo. – pediu Harry.

- Então aqui vai. E não podes deixar de completar uma frase, mesmo que seja um não sei. – falou Hermione. – Se fosses um animal, serias…

- Um leão. – continuou Harry percebendo aonde a morena queria chegar. – E tu serias…

- Uma águia. – completou Hermione. – Percebeste? Queres continuar?

- Sim, vamos lá. – respondeu o moreno. – Podes continuar.

- Aqui vai. – a morena falou. – Um filme que gostei de ver foi…

- Eu não vi muitos filmes por causa dos Dursley. Mas houve dois que eu gostei. Notthing Hill e Outono em Nova Iorque. – respondeu Harry. – E o seu foi…

- O Sorriso de Mona Lisa. – Hermione completou. – Se fosses uma personalidade famosa serias…

- Mas eu já sou famoso, Hermione. – reclamou Harry, recebendo um olhar de desaprovação da amiga e ele limitou-se a responder. - Houve outro filme que eu vi, e que gostei do actor principal. Se eu fosse uma personalidade famosa seria o Mel Gibson pelo seu papel em Braveheart. E você serias…

- Sarah Michelle Gellar. – respondeu Hermione e recebeu um olhar curioso de Harry, que pensou "_Ela não gostaria de ser conhecida como minha esposa? Seria bem melhor"_. – Eu gostava imenso de uma série onde ela entrou e que se chamava Buffy a Caçadora de Vampiros. -Um sonho impossível…

Ele pensou em responder _"ter você"_ mais respondeu:

-Ter os meus pais e o meu padrinho do meu lado. – respondeu Harry, sentindo uma pontada de dor no peito. Há quase dois anos que Sirius tinha falecido, mas Harry ainda sentia a falta dele. – E tu…

- Namorar o Orlando Bloom. – respondeu Hermione, fazendo com que a expressão de Harry se transformasse em nojo, mas no interior o moreno sentiu algo se despedaçar. – O que foi? Além de ser um bom actor é muito legal, Harry. Pára de fazer essa cara. Continuando, um sonho que gostasses de realizar...

- Derrotar Voldemort para poder ser feliz. – respondeu o moreno. – E tu…

- Gostava de ser mãe. – completou Hermione e Harry fez uma cara de espanto. – O que foi? É o sonho de quase todas as mulheres, ter o seu bebé nos seus braços. Uma coisa que cresceu dentro dela e que lhe trouxe imensas felicidades, assim como ao pai do bebé.

- Isso eu não sabia. – respondeu Harry, surpreso. – Mas continuando, agora sou eu que digo uma frase. – Se pudesses mudar alguma coisa no teu passado, mudarias…

- Ser menos ingénua. – completou a morena, recordando-se do seu passado e do que tinha sofrido por causa da sua inocência. – E tu…

- Não teria caído na armadilha de Voldemort. Assim Sirius não teria morrido. – Harry completou e a morena viu uma centelha de dor passar nos olhos do amigo e também se sentiu triste. – Se tivesses a oportunidade de viajar no tempo, aonde irias…

- Queria ter a oportunidade de conhecer a civilização egípcia. – respondeu Hermione. – É uma civilização que sempre atraiu a minha atenção. E tu…

- Não sei ao certo. – Harry respondeu, confundindo Hermione. – Talvez recuava até quando os meus pais estudavam aqui. Conhecê-los melhor.

- Ainda sofres por não os teres conhecido, não é Harry? – perguntou Hermione e o amigo respondeu.

- Sim mas sinto como se os conhecesse, e me sinto meu pai as vezes, por exemplo quando nós quebramos as regras, não sei porque mas me sinto ele.

Vendo que o moreno se tinha perdido em pensamentos, decidiu continuar o jogo: – O melhor momento da tua vida foi…

- Quando comecei a entender o porque de algumas coisas terem acontecido e quando entrei nessa escola e conheci você e o Ron. – Harry respondeu. – E o teu…

- Quando o meu primo mais novo nasceu. – a morena respondeu. – Foi uma sensação diferente ter uma coisa minúscula nos meus braços. E qual foi o teu pior momento…

- Tudo o que se passou dentro do Departamento dos Mistérios. Quando foste atingida… A morte do Sirius… – respondeu Harry vagamente. – E o teu…

- Quando a minha bisavó morreu. – completou Hermione, vindo-lhe à mente a figura velha de uma mulher deitada numa cama, morta. – Um local onde gostes de te refugiar…

- Na beira do lago, vendo o pôr ou o nascer do sol. – completou o moreno. – E o teu é…

- Sentada na varanda da minha casa, observando a paisagem em redor. – completou Hermione. – Aqui em Hogwarts é a Torre da Astronomia por causa da sua vista pelos terrenos de Hogwarts. Um lugar que gostasses de conhecer…

- Itália. – completou Harry. – E o teu é…

- Estados Unidos da América. – a morena falou. – Tentas não demorar…

- A descobrir os meus sentimentos. – Harry confidenciou, confundido a morena. – E tu…

- A não ficar muito tempo a pensar em coisas estúpidas e superficiais. – completou Hermione. – Como a Parvati e Lavander fazem, que só pensam em rapazes, festas e vestidos.

- Entendo. – o moreno falou, compreendendo ao que a amiga se referia. – Como te vês a ti própria…

- Sou uma pessoa tímida, uma amiga fiel que gosta de ajudar e aconselhar e que prefere a felicidade dos seus amigos acima da sua própria. – completou a morena, voltando a surpreender Harry. – E tu…

- Alguém em quem se pode confiar, que de vez em quando gosta de se isolar, bastante carinhoso e amoroso com os seus amigos. – completou o moreno. – Uma coisa que gostes imenso de fazer…

- Ler. – riu-se Hermione, porque todos sabiam o quanto ela adorava ler livros. – E tu…

- Jogar Quidditch. – Harry respondeu. – O que mais te atrai num garoto…

- Porque essa pergunta Harry? – estranhou a morena.

- Só uma curiosidade. – respondeu o moreno, mas no fundo estava bastante ansioso em saber a resposta da amiga.

- Bem, para um rapaz me atrair, ele tem de ser simpático, conhecer-me profundamente, ser meu amigo. – confidenciou Hermione, ficando vermelha. Ela tinha descrito a pessoa sentada à sua frente, porque há alguns anos que vinha a manter uma paixão secreta por Harry. – E tu. O que te atrai numa garota…

- Ela não precisa de ser bonita, pelo menos não exteriormente. – respondeu Harry. – Pesa muito se ela me conhecer como eu sou e também se ela se interessasse em mim não pela minha fama ou pelo meu dinheiro, mas sim se me aceitasse como eu sou.

- Exiges muito. – reclamou Hermione, bem-humorada, mas no fundo tentando esconder as suas lágrimas, pois o seu amigo tinha acabado de a descrever. – Mas continuando. Se fosses uma cor, qual serias…

- Azul como o céu. – Harry respondeu, sentindo a esperança dentro de si, pois tinha visto as lágrimas que Hermione tinha tentado esconder. Quem sabe se com as perguntas certas ele não soubesse o que ela sentia. – E a tua é…

- Azul como o mar. – completou a morena. – A pessoa que mais odeias neste mundo é…

- Voldemort. – completou o moreno. Hermione já sabia que ele iria responder aquilo. E a tua é…

- Draco Malfoy. Não há pessoa que tanto me irrite como ele. – respondeu Hermione, quase deitando chamas pelos olhos, sentido raiva só de pronunciar o nome da pessoa que ela mais odiava naquele mundo. – Se fosses um sentimento, o qual serias…

- O amor. – respondeu Harry, sem pensar duas vezes. – E o teu…

- A amizade. – completou a morena. – Eu não tenho ideias para mais frases. Se tiveres mais alguma ideia, podes pergunta-la.

- Há só mais uma. – propôs Harry, na esperança de agora ter uma resposta para uma questão que ele guardava para si mesmo há já algum tempo. – A pessoa que tu amas é…

- … - Hermione manteve-se em silêncio, sem conseguir saber o que responder. Se falasse a verdade, poderia magoar-se pois Harry poderia não corresponder ao que ela sentia. Mas se mentisse, também nunca saberia se o amigo gostava dela, do mesmo modo que ela gostava dele. Decidiu optar pela verdade. – A pessoa que eu amo és tu, Harry. E a tua é…

Mas Harry nem se dignou a responder, pois puxou a amiga e segurando-a nos seus braços, o moreno capturou os lábios da melhor amiga entre os seus. Não tardou para que Hermione saísse do estado de surpresa e aprofundasse o beijo. Só terminaram para respirarem.

- Isto responde à tua pergunta. – perguntou Harry.

- Sim. – respondeu Hermione, irradiando felicidade. – Responde.

E voltaram a beijar-se. Afinal aquela pequena brincadeira acabou por se revelar bastante útil…

**Fim**

N/A:

Ana: Esta fic foi baseada num pequeno jogo, estabelecido entre mim e o Thiago Potter First no Messenger. No inicio era só isso mesmo, um jogo, só para conhecermos um pouco melhor. Mas quando ele me teve de se ausentar por uns minutos e me deixou a falar as moscas, eu acabei por me "vingar", dizendo-lhe que eu iria usar a nossa conversa para uma por numa ideia de uma fic que eu tinha tido enquanto ele estava ausente. E aqui está o resultado. Pode não estar grande coisa, mas se gostarem, não se esqueçam de deixar comentário. E fic também foi feita em conjunto com o Thiago…

Potter, Thiago: Olha eu aqui nossa ficou muito legal a SUA fic, dou todo o crédito a ela, num momento que eu não tinha nada que fazer saiu a brincadeira, foi divertido, acho que eu e minha querida irmã mais velha nos divertimos neh ANA.

Faça duas pessoas feliz, deixe uma reviews!


End file.
